1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a five-element telescopic zooming lens which is relatively compact, has a small number of lens elements and exhibits a good performance over an entire zooming range.
2. Related Background Art
A telescopic zooming lens which exhibits a good focusing performance over an entire zooming range, is light in brightness, is of low cost and has a large magnification ratio has been demanded and many proposals therefor have been made.
Examples of a five-element zooming lens which is of low cost and compact are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,927 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,883 filed by the present assignee.